Another Chance
by ChaosAngelTears
Summary: Oneshot. Somthing happens when Kagome comes back from her time. Did Inuyasha betray her again? What happened with Kikyo and Naraku? Read and find out! Rated teen to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Simple as that.

Another Chance:

Kagome ran through the forest not really paying attention to where she was going. She tripped on a root and fell on a thorny bush.

"Damn bush!" she cried. "Damn Inuyasha, damn LIFE!!" She felt like she had lost everything. It wasn't true but she had lost the love (if she ever had it) of the one person she loved. It was all Inuyasha's fault for going to see Kikyo again.

Flashback

Kagome had just returned from her time and was exhausted from carrying her heavy bag. So she relaxed at the base of the well for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes she saw one of Kikyo's soul-collectors.

'_Kikyo must be nearby…Then Inuyasha must be with her. Inuyasha!'_ Kagome got up and ran after the soul-collector. When it finally stopped and Kagome paid attention to her surroundings she was shocked. There in the middle of a clearing of trees was Inuyasha and Kikyo… kissing!

Kikyo drew away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… how much do I mean to you? Do you still care for that reincarnation of mine?" she asked worriedly. She ran her hands through Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha hugged her and murmured. "You mean the world to me Kikyo. And what reincarnation?" Kagome gasped; Inuyasha had… forgotten her? How could he?! She'd only been gone for a week. Had he been with Kikyo the whole time?

Kikyo smirked. "You know Inuyasha… the jewel shard detector. Kagome?" She was really happy that Inuyasha had forgotten that stupid girl. Now she had him all to herself.

Inuyasha drew back. "I don't know any Kagome but maybe we could meet and become friends." Inuyasha always jumped at the prospect of friends ever since Miroku and the others had abandoned him.

Kikyo decided that it was time for some acting. She sniffled. "You don't want to be friends with her. She's really mean and would hurt you the first chance she got. And…" she trailed off making it seem like Kagome had hurt her. Inuyasha fell for it easily.

"What'd she do Kikyo? When I find her I'll rip her to shreds!" he growled menacingly. Kikyo smiled. Now there would be no more Kagome.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed. There was no use in thinking about the past but her mind kept on wandering there… Soon she was thinking of her savior when Inuyasha had heard her crying. Kikyo had told him who she was and he'd attacked her.

Flashback

"Inuyasha, why did you do it?! Why did you trust her so readily?!" she shouted. Then she started crying uncontrollably. Inuyasha heard this and went to see.

"Are you o.k. miss? Did someone hurt you?" he asked not knowing that it just hurt her even more. Kikyo came forward and gasped.

"Inuyasha, that's the one who kidnapped me and brought me to Naraku! She's his most loyal servant, be careful." She lied. '_So long Kagome, it was nice knowing ya.'_

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "How dare you hurt _my_ Kikyo?! I'll kill you, you stupid wench!" He drew his sword and raised it. "Anyone who's an ally of Naraku is my enemy! You don't deserve to live." And with that he brought the sword down. Kagome cringed expecting a heavy blow any second.

The blow never came.

Kagome looked up to see Naraku holding Inuyasha's sword off with his bare hand. She gasped. Why would Naraku save her of all people? He turned to her.

"Kagome hurry, get away, quickly!" he shouted drawing his own sword out of its sheath. Kagome shook her head.

"But what about you-…" she realized she was asking if her hated enemy was going to be okay. She hit her head and began running away but was stopped. Kikyo had fired an arrow at her.

"You won't get away and soon I'll have all of my soul!" Kikyo laughed maniacally. "Soon I shall be whole once again." She shot another arrow which hit Kagome on the shoulder.

Kagome winced but didn't cry out. She didn't want to be seen as weak anymore. "You think so, do you? Well you'll have to catch me first!" And she ran into the forest tears pouring from her eyes. She never once looked back.

End Flashback

And that was how she came to be here. Running from Kikyo like a coward. She decided that she had enough of running and stopped.

"I don't want to run anymore, I'll stand here and fight. I'll prove that I'm more than a jewel shard detector. I'll show the world that I am not WEAK!!!" Kagome's powers flared and she felt stronger than ever.

Suddenly an arrow shot through the trees and hit Kagome's ankle. She screamed as Kikyo appeared in between two bushes.

She smirked. "Had enough of being a coward Ka-go-me?" she asked stressing her name to annoy her. "Or should I say Kikyo since were a lot like each other?"

Kagome growled. "We are NOTHING alike you freaking clay pot!!" Kikyo shook her head.

"Not anymore. Inuyasha had found the entire sacred jewel and wished me alive again. But since you weren't here then I couldn't have all my soul." Kikyo grinned. "It's time to remedy that."

Kagome was confused. "I thought Naraku had most of the sacred jewel? And it doesn't look like he's dead… What happened while I was gone?"

Kikyo sighed happily. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

Flashback

Kikyo was annoyed. She still didn't have all of her soul and felt weakened because of it. So she had decided that she would have to pay Naraku a little visit.

"Naraku, I know you're there."

He appeared from the trees, red eyes gleaming.

"Yes, Kikyo? What do you want now?" He hoped it was something good.

Kikyo smiled lustfully. "Why Naraku I want…you." And then she moved forwards and put her arms around his neck. Naraku was too stunned to protest so she continued with her plan. She drew her knife out without him realizing it.

"I love you so much, Naraku…" she whispered lovingly into his ear. Naraku disagreed.

"I doubt it Kikyo, you haven't loved for a long time. I don't think you ever will. And even if I'm wrong I don't return the feelings. I love someone else, someone who's alive." He said trying to make her let go. Suddenly he felt a knife against his neck.

"You always were smart Naraku, though I'm surprised you didn't figure my plan out sooner." She snickered. Then she stabbed him in the back and drew out the sacred jewel. "Thank you for making it so easy Naraku. I'll be sure to think of you when I make the wish for my life back." And walked away laughing evilly.

Naraku struggled to get up from his spot on the forest floor. "Wench get back here with my jewel!" Then he murmured something she couldn't hear.

Later

Inuyasha had smelt Kikyo and had gone to see her. "Kikyo why are you here? You said you weren't coming back the last time I saw you!" Kikyo smiled.

"Inuyasha I said that I wouldn't come back until I had the entire sacred jewel. And now I do. So now we can be together forever."

Inuyasha looked away sadly. "Kikyo I talked to Kagome and … I decided that I'm going to stay with her. I'm sorry but that's my decision and I'm going to stick with it." Kikyo was speechless. Her Inuyasha had just said no? How could it be? What had happened?

"Inuyasha. I've decided on my wish. It might be a long wish but I don't care. I wish for you to forget Kagome and for me to **live** with you forever." And the sacred jewel flashed a bright pink. Then it burst into dust. Inuyasha was shocked at Kikyo's wish but darkness was eating at his eyes.

"Kagome help me please…"he whimpered weakly.

End Flashback

Kagome was crying. "You insensitive, horrible person! You did that to Inuyasha and hurt Naraku with your lying ways. I even feel sorry for Naraku you- you … Augh! I hate you!!!" And she launched herself at Kikyo who was surprised.

Kagome latched her hands on Kikyo's neck and summoned up all the spirit energy she had. And the amount she had was **immense**. More than Kikyo could ever conjure. The hands holding her neck started glowing pink and Kikyo's neck began to burn. Kikyo herself was screaming for mercy.

Kagome couldn't handle all the screaming and so she let go. "Damn you Kikyo, you made me regret doing that! And now I let go. Damn you!!!"

Suddenly Inuyasha burst onto the scene. "Kikyo are you okay? Answer me Kikyo, please!" Inuyasha bent down to pick her up. "Don't worry Kikyo; I'll get you to safety." And he raced off carrying Kikyo bridal style.

Kagome gasped. '_Naraku; what happened to him?!'_ And she too ran from the forest back to the clearing. When she got there she didn't see Naraku but then she heard groans from behind a tree.

Sure enough there was Naraku; cut all over and barely breathing. She kneeled and he opened his eyes.

"So you've come back to kill me Kikyo? Well hurry up and finish it; I don't like waiting." He smiled faintly. "I bet you're still wondering who I really like, huh? I'll give you a hint. Starts with a K and she's got the purest heart around. Can you guess who Kikyo?"

Kagome had enough. "My _name_ Naraku is Kagome. Not Kikyo, not wench or human. It's Kagome." When he didn't show any signs of responding she slapped him. "Do you want my help or not Naraku? I don't have the patience right now! So make up your mind or I'll do it for you."

Naraku's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, you can heal me Kagome. But tell me… why did you come back?"

Kagome placed her hands on Naraku's well-toned chest. _'Whoa, don't even think of going there Kagome.'_ She blushed. Out loud she said. "I owe you for saving my life from Inuyasha. So here I am healing you." She sighed. "I don't know how this happened but I intend to fix it." Her hands glowed pink for the second time that day. Pretty soon Naraku was feeling better than ever but Kagome collapsed from exhaustion.

Naraku picked her up the same way Inuyasha had Kikyo. "Kagome I'm sorry for all those things I've done to you and your friends. I hope you can forgive me."

Kagome smiled weakly. "You are forgiven Naraku. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a little nap…" And she was soon asleep; resting her head against Naraku's chest.

Naraku leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead. "Sleep well Kagome, while I keep watch over you. Know that I will never do another thing to hurt you and may you trust me like you did Inuyasha…"

In her sleep Kagome murmured an answer. "I will always trust you Naraku. I never thought you were all that bad in the first place… I might even love you if you change…"

Naraku grinned. _'My Kagome… I love you so…Your fiery spirit... your caring soul... stay with me forever'_

And in the last light of the day Naraku whispered.

"I love you Kagome…"

Author's notes: I think that it's pretty good considering it's my first oneshot. You had better R&R! I know Naraku's OOC but I don't care! I like him that way.


End file.
